Laughs Out, Louds!
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: A sequel to my story "Runny People"; Lincoln, Lynn and Luan set up a prank for Lynn's classmate. It worked as expected but the victim was a different story. So, how will the three act on this to cover up their simple act of vengeance?
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny day of spring in Royal Woods, a kid with a gruff physique marches on the halls and intimidates everybody on his sight. He has shaved hair, large arms, a purple shirt and black pants. Based on this gesture and his look, he might be a bully. Well, indeed he is.

He then proceeds to his locker and turns the knob with his secret combination. But as he opens it, party streamers, balloons and horns pop from the inside that bursts a lot of love-related cards. But shockingly, one of the items that burst out are hastily Photoshopped pictures of the bully with Cristina, or Cristina in the body of fashion models.

Student passersby are able to witness this feat. And one student with the glasses discovers the horrifying truth from one specific picture, "Oh my! Butch has a crush on Cristina!" With that, the students laugh at him.

"Nope I don't," Butch denies.

But unfortunately, Cristina happens to pass by the hall and appallingly glances on one picture showing her face laughably pasted on an image of Cara Delevigne with the words "My Future Wife" written on red magic marker. On her face is genuine shock.

"Wait Cristina. Let me explain," Butch tries to explain her, only to make her feel more disgusted. In the turn of events, she slaps him in the face, shocking everyone then making them laugh at him.

Cristina flees the scene but Butch tries to catch up with her. "Wait Cristina! Can we just talk about this? Please?!" Butch only ends up in childish tears.

At a distance, the true perpetrators of this prank – Lincoln and Luan – watch from a distance.

"Man, he's dreams are surely crushed. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan humorously implies.

"Well, he's surely getting his lesson right now," Lincoln responds.

After school, the two Loud siblings walk home with victories on their chests.

"I have to say Lincoln, that was sure a mission that you insisted against that bully," Luan says, "Usually it's us who fight against who's bullying you."

"I have my reasons. And I'm not only victim here," Lincoln then narrates why he insisted of pulling off this prank, despite him being a peacemaker.

 _Flashback_

 _Lincoln is using the drinking fountain when he spots Cristina talking to her friends at a distance. He still has hidden feelings for Cristina that he cannot help but get attracted to her suddenly._

 _But as he zones out, he gets pushed by Butch from behind. "Hey! Watch it Loud! Will you hurry up?" The bully then notices Lincoln taking a sight on Cristina. "Oh I see. You're spying on my girlfriend, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _You're Cristina's girlfriend?" Lincoln worryingly wonders._

 _"_ _Yeah! Any problem with that?"_

 _"_ _No, I just didn't know you are a thing."_

 _"_ _We are making it official soon. In the meantime, don't ever dare stare at my girlfriend. Okay?!" He then walks away with a grumpy look. Lincoln nevertheless hurries away before Butch sends out more threats on him. This is not the first time that Lincoln becomes a victim of Butch's threats for his encounters with Cristina._

 _Later on, Lincoln suddenly encounters Liam by the hall, who is heeding from an ache on his leg. He then rushes to his friend's aid._

 _"_ _Liam, what happened?" Lincoln asks._

 _"_ _It's Butch again. He knocked over my leg for being 'close' to Cristina," Liam answers._

 _"_ _What does he mean of you being close to Cristina?"_

 _"_ _I just asked a question to Cristina earlier during our math class. But Butch was being overprotective about Cristina that he warned me not to go close to her."_

 _"_ _Okay, what is with Butch and Cristina?"_

 _"_ _They were just partners at one reading activity. And that's it. I think he is reinforcing that he felt like Cristina was his gal at that moment. Something like that."_

 _"_ _Gees. That's kind of…third-rate insecurity."_

 _"_ _Tell me about. We're not the only victims. Rusty was once pushed to his locker after Butch suspected that the two shared a moment together. But they were just checking their papers. Jordan had his lunch thrown after Butch saw them having a 'fun moment'. But they were just rehearsing for a play. And almost Cristina's entire class was a victim of Butch's scum."_

 _Exactly at that moment, the two witness Butch shoving Zack by the lockers._

 _"_ _Were you checking out on Cristina?" Butch forcefully interrogates Zack._

 _"_ _I'm not! I swear Butch," Zack pleads._

 _"_ _You better be!" Butch replies before he pushes Zack by the side. He then notices Lincoln and Liam watching him threatening Zack. He fiercely warns them, "You better forget this twits or I'll cut you both!" Suddenly, a picture slips out of his back pocket._

 _As Butch completely walks out of the hall, Lincoln approaches Zack to help him get up while Liam retrieves Butch's fallen photo._

 _"_ _Are you okay Zack?" Lincoln asks._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just need an ice bag for my back and a hot coco maybe," Zack says while heeding from the pain._

 _But Liam discovers something shocking on his side, as if Butch's overprotective implications are not obvious enough. "Guys, you gotta see this." Liam then shows the fallen photo to Lincoln and Zack, which turns out to be Cara Delevigne's photo with Cristina's face pasted on it. Shocking are the words "My Future Wife", implying that Butch has really a conceited crush on Cristina._

 _"_ _I knew it!" Zack utters, "I knew his obsession with protecting us from 'Cristina' isn't something else."_

 _"_ _And he takes it against us, as if we have a business on his 'crush'," Liam comments. "What we are going to do about it Lincoln?"_

 _Lincoln then takes the photo and brainstorms of their next move. Seeing that pasting a crush on another attractive girl's picture is a joke on itself, Lincoln segues this to a perfect plan._

 _"_ _I think I know what to do guys," Lincoln replies._

 _End of Flashback_

"…And that is when I approached you, master prankster of this day and age," Lincoln concludes his story.

"Wow, emphasis on the day and age," Luan laughs about it. "Guess you find my schemes cutting age. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Yeah, totally dig that one," Lincoln replies. "But you see my point."

"I see you let vengeance have you charged like a bull," Luan says. "No pun intended."

"Never gonna happen. Sorry I placed you in this mess."

Luan then continues to stress her point to Lincoln, "It's okay Lincoln. Besides, you're my brother. I would not let anything harmful happen to you, or any of our sisters. We'll always have our backs on each other."

The two then enter the Loud House when suddenly Lynn with a noticeable black eye rushes to them.

"Oh guys! Good I found ya!" Lynn utters.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" Lincoln wonders.

"Luan, you still do pranks, right?" Lynn asks her prankster sister.

Luan the replies, "Well, not as a profession. Though, I help maintain the global economy in the World Prank. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Good, I need help!"

"Yeah, you really need help," Lincoln says, "Check out your eye. What happened?"

"It's a long, complicated story," Lynn then starts narrating about the incident when she got her black eye.

 _Flashback_

 _It is gym class, and timely, the subject of the lesson for the session is about baseball. Naturally, being the baseball nut that she is, Lynn volunteers to take the lead to teach about the sport to her classmates._

 _"_ _Now, let me teach you lazy bones how to hold baseball at the palm of your hands," Lynn discusses to her classmate, as if she is a tough baseball coach. "You hold it at the palm of your hands!"_

 _"_ _But Lynn, you don't have to push all of us too hard," a nerdy Asian classmate says._

 _Suddenly, Lynn throws a glove at him. "You catch. I pitch. See if this is hard for you." She then does a normal throw that anyone would do to a Wilson baseball._

 _Thankfully, that classmate is able to catch the ball. "I did it."_

 _"_ _There's more." Lynn then throws another ball with a hit that is harder than the first, making him able to catch it. She throws another, creating the same results. And from there, she keeps throwing more baseballs, and gradually, every throw is harder than the last; thus proving her point. She then ends with her strongest throw directly to her classmate's glove-covered palm, impacting largely and knocking him down._

 _"_ _Good one!" he utters tiredly._

 _"_ _See?! Hold baseball at the palm of your hands! Now, let me call a volunteer." After glancing at her athletically unfit classmates, Lynn then selects the perfect choice. "You, emo with the gray hair, go in front!"_

 _The emo girl, whom Lynn never recognizes or calls by name (but let us name her "M"; for those who know who this is, take a wild guess), then reluctantly steps in front of the class and glares at Lynn. But the passionate sports nut brushes this off and goes along with her teaching._

 _"_ _Okay, take a ball and throw it to me," Lynn orders M._

 _"_ _I don't actually have a pitcher's hand. So, I would foresee this will turn for the worst," M bluntly implies._

 _"_ _I don't care. Just pitch the ball to prove you are good."_

 _"_ _You would not want it when I throw."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Prove to me!" Then abruptly M hits a baseball directly to Lynn's nose bridge, knocking her down._

 _"_ _You told me so."_

 _"_ _Beginner's luck! Now, pitch…!" M then throws the ball to Lynn's shoulder. Lynn gets up from the fall but gets knocked down after M hits another ball to her gut. And the whole routine goes like this as M continuously throws more baseballs to Lynn like a human pitching machine, with one final blow to her right eye. Needless to say, the class sees this as a sense of victory, since Lynn has been perpetuating much of the hardships in gym class, and cheer at M for proving Lynn wrong._

 _M then walks to a fallen Lynn and says, "I guess you're a great teacher." She then ends those words by deliberately dropping a ball to her head, ending her vengeance._

 _The bell rings, which promptly ends gym class. The class then carries M above them as they head out._

 _All the while, a knocked-down Lynn can hear her class cheer for M. But that sound soon gets overshadowed by Lynn's anger and hunger for vengeance._

 _End of Flashback_

"…So there you go," Lynn concludes her story. "Now will you help me?"

"I am the glad that you pitch this idea," Luan replies. "But I would think otherwise." Hearing those words, Lynn become upset but Luan actually approves otherwise. "Just kidding!"

"Oh, that's a good one," Lynn utters and then laughs along.

"You kidding? You are facing a comedy genius," Lincoln stresses.

"Not a genius. A pro." Luan then wears shades as a sign of assurance that she is onboard on this moment.

They then move to Lincoln's room to brainstorm for this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Lincoln, Lynn and Luan huddle to Lincoln's room to plan out Lynn's demanding pranking scheme. Lynn lays down a secret blueprint of the school and proceeds to her proposal.

"Okay, we have here the inside of the school. I propose we do this during gym class," Lynn says.

"Why can't we do it in another period?" Lincoln suggests, "You know, so you cannot be presumed as a suspect."

"Nahh, I only see her in this period. I don't want to let her slip away from my hands," Lynn fiercely implies, "Now, typical gym class. I would commonly see her sneak away to the bathroom and let the period pass by. Needing the perfect foil. What if we do a toilet prank?"

"You mean clog a toilet and trap that someone in the cubicle?" Lincoln replies.

"Exactly Lincoln! That's a good idea you had."

"Yeah but wouldn't you think that would be embarrassing."

"Exactly I need for vengeance. And just timely because I want the whole class to see this."

"Man, that everyone would be flushed at her being flushed out. Hehehe! Get it?" Luan jokes about it, making her siblings frown at her, naturally. But she immediately lets Lynn speak. "Okay, go on."

"Alright, gym class starts first thing in the first period. I suggest we sneak around in the morning, dirty up the rest of the toilets but only retain one. That's where that punk will take her break and make her pay her dues!"

But after Lynn's convincing proposal, Lincoln breaks the ice and asks, "And so we just have to clog the toilets? And make one overflow?"

"Bathrooms in the girl's locker room are the most notorious ones. I am sure someone would cry when the toilet overflows," Lynn explains. "Basing on experience."

Suddenly, older sister Lori bursts from the door and butts in, after hearing their intuitive planning. "What are you guys literally talking about?"

Hearing Lori's voice prompts Lincoln, Lynn and Luan to hide their stuff in a fast motion and to utter in unison, "Nothing."

Lincoln then defends hesitatingly, "We are just planning a secret project that is so secret that we cannot allow anyone to see or know about it."

"Well, sorry for that, if that's the case," Lori responds, "I was just gonna ask if anyone is interested…"

But her three siblings refuse her offer, "No Lori. It's fine. We're good. Now if you could just give us some privacy." They then push the door shut against Lori to push her out and lock it.

After successfully, Lincoln, Luan and Lynn rest by the back of the door in relief.

"That was close," Lincoln comments, "She almost compromised our plans."

"Yeah, we better be stealthy next time," Lynn adds.

"Yeah, we sure don't want to Lori ourselves to danger. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan agrees, but throws in a joke, much to Lincoln and Lynn's annoyance, "Okay, let's go back to pranking business."

"Okay, any suggestions?" Lynn replies. "Luan, what do you think?"

"The plan sounds fine and easy to execute. But how do we know if she will flush the toilet?" Luan inquires to her sister.

"She always does. I always have someone inspect the bathrooms, in case someone is missing," Lynn ratifies, "Whenever she gets caught in the cubicle, she would hide the fact that she's taking a leak by just flushing. When she's not!"

"I see," Luan replies. "She's an emo right?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm. What if we let her hide to the girl's room?"

"Which she always do."

"Under the guise that class is free time. when she gets in, we're going to surprise her to proceed back to the gym. Then she will force to flush the toilet."

Lincoln the continues, "That way, we can let her flood the girls' room and your class

Luan eventually adds, "And since she is an emo, not to stereotype them or all, maybe we can leave a marker pen or a black spray paint. And then she can vandalize the sides."

Getting her idea, Lynn finishes, "And then we can expose her misdeeds!"

"Yeah!" The two sisters revel on the ideas they come up with.

Then Lincoln adds oddly excitingly, "And she might use them to try to stop the flow. But the whole class will notice this. News spread. Embarrassment spread. And vengeance is all ours!"

With that, the three of them take a laugh on this hysterically. It is painfully obvious that they are apathetic to the victim of their pranking scheme. But Lincoln realizes this immediately.

"Wait, I just thought about it. Have we gone too far on our prank?" he utters.

"Yeah, my pranks are supposed to be fun and fair for others," Luan comments, "I didn't intend to make a harsh prank if that's the case."

"Yeah, me too," Lynn shares the same way, "Though I've been mean and tough, but not this mean and tough. Kinda thinking about it."

But as the three siblings ponder on their scheme, they consider the weight and the impact it can make to the school. Nonetheless, being the kids they are, they shrug it off and continue on with their scheme.

"Nah, oh well. Now, where were we?" Lynn utters.

"Planning?" Lincoln answers.

"Oh good. Thanks for reminding." Lynn then huddles Lincoln and Luan back to the blueprint. "Alright. This is it! One chance to show that girl who's the true boss in school. Now, are you with me?"

Lincoln then thrillingly replies, "I am in!"

Finally, Luan supportively hollers, "Let's show that girl who is at the top of the prank. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Got it!" Lynn responds. "Now, let's do this!" With that, she raises her hand for a high-five allegiance, to which Lincoln and Luan respond eagerly.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning before the first bell rings, Luan arrives at Lynn's school and sneaks to the gym towards the girls' locker room. The plan is to set up the other toilets as filled with fake poop, made from crumpled tissue carton rolls that were soaked in sewer water, and leave on toilet free of stools. Luan does this all, including improvising the fake poop.

On the only clean toilet, the 14-year-old jokester jams the toilet with the tissue roll and enough more tissue paper provided in the cubicle. After stuffing the toilet, Luan notices the different markings in the cubicle, most of which revolve on forced ships such as "Brad + Angelina = death to true love". She presumes it to belong to the emo girl, as one marking that says "Lynn = our baseball coach's a monkey!" stands out from the rest.

"Sheesh, I wouldn't ape Lynn's insults if I were you," Luan jokes to herself, but proceeds back to the mission. She turns forcefully pulls the toilet lever and turns it back and forth to come off loose for the girl to flush. She then ends the operation with placing a black spray paint on a bench nearby the cubicles and brushing it with slow-drying glue and setting up her own security camera on the ceiling.

To cover their schemes, Lincoln sneaks in to the security room where the main security guard happens to be sleeping on duty. Typical. He gains access to the surveillance room and goes through the security footage in the gym. There, a footage of Luan sneaking to the lockers is visible. With that, Lincoln skillfully cuts the footage and replaces it with a loop of the previous footage. There, he places it on the storage archives of the security videos. With his mission done, he scoots off scot free before the first bell rings.

The first period starts with the students rushing to their respective classrooms. Lynn arrives at that exact time to cover the fact that she is behind their schemes. She then takes her athlete's bag and heads to the gym, where she sees her classmates, including the emo girl M. At that same period, the gym coach just happens to be absent on that day. With that, their homeroom adviser approaches Lynn with a note indicating of their instructor's absence, making Lynn gain full advantage of the situation.

As her adviser exits the gym, Lynn loudly calls out her classmates, "Okay fellas! Gather around! Turns out coach can't make it today. So, I will be heading the class for now."

This announcement, of course, upsets the class, as seen from her track record on being hothead overachiever in sports. Groaning is among them.

But Lynn sympathizes to them, "Okay, okay. I see you're all upset. So, since I am fair, and that is a good thing, I will commission this period as a free time."

Hearing that news, the class rejoices. "Yes!" One classmate even says, "Thank you Lynn! Thank goodness, I am free!"

But upon the overjoys from her peers, Lynn takes control of the situation. "Hold on guys. Hold on. When I say free time, it doesn't mean we can seek our way outta here and do everything we want."

With that, the class responds, "Aww…"

An Asian classmate reacts, "Shoot! I was gonna sneak in to the cafeteria for early lunch!"

Lynn then clarifies, "Okay, since it is free time for us, it means I will not go hard on each and every one of you. I will be fair as a classmate would. Now, you can play any sports you want. And we'll just wait for the second bell to wrong. How's that for a change?"

On that suggestion, majority of the class take it finely. "Sure, why not?" the Asian classmate says.

"Good," Lynn utters. Then, the entire class grabs a ball or any sports paraphernalia they can play with. That includes board games, which Lynn claims are not official sports. She inspects each one of them and from a distance, she spots M with her bag heading to the girls' locker room. At that sight, she knows that things are going to plan. "Hehe, prepare to get flushed," she quietly utters evilly.

To the emo girl with gray hair, on her usual routine during gym class, she would tend to skip it after attendance was checked by sneaking to the girls' room and lock herself in a cubicle, mostly in the endmost one. She gets successful in her attempts as she is rarely noticed in class.

As she enters the locker room, she spots the spray paint can on the bench. With no one looking, she takes it firmly and heads to find a perfect cubicle. Noticing them filled with floating stools, M takes the endmost cubicle, where the prank was set up. Gleefully, she vandalizes one free area of the cubicle with a drawing of a devil emoji. Somehow, M notices her hands stuck to the spray can, but shrugs it off and continues vandalizing the cubicle.

Back at Lynn, she notices a African American classmate, attempting to maintain a soccer ball on air by kicking it repeatedly with her heel. Lynn approaches her, "Interested in trying out soccer moves?"

"Well, kinda. But please don't judge me," the black American nervously says.

"Relax, soccer is a piece of cake with practice and more eating of cake." Lynn then offers her assistance to that classmate of hers. "Now take this." Lynn takes the ball with her foot and kicks it to the air. She sustains with more kicks, impressing her classmate.

"That's kinda good," her classmate replies.

"Okay, catch the ball," Lynn instructs as she passes the ball to her.

That classmate of hers catches it with full control and manages to sustain it on air. "This is kinda…impressive."

"Yes, but you have to always do it like you're under pressure," Lynn says. "Now, team up with your partner. Let us see your moves."

The classmate then looks back and forth to see her partner gone from the class.

"You do have your partner, don't you?"

"Yeah, she was here awhile ago."

"Wait, who's your partner?"

"Maggie."

"Maggie? Maggie who?"

"Maggie, the emo girl who beat you previously."

"Ohh, that Maggie." (Yes, fan-favorite Maggie of "Funny Business".)

"Yeah, I think she might be in the locker room."

"Oh good, check her out there." As her African American classmate heads to the girls' locker room, Lynn quietly grins at the escalation of their scheme. "Things are going good!"


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie fully vandalizes the cubicle, as if the bathroom facility was her canvas wall to her graffiti art. She grins in delight to see her rebellious mural come to life.

Just as she is at her most ecstatic, her African-American gym partner knocks on the door. "Hey Maggie, are you done there or what?"

"Uhmm…in a minute," Maggie replies.

"Well, hurry up. Lynn wants us in the gym now. We really don't want her to give us an 'F'," her partner replies.

"In a minute," the emo girl reiterates. She then tries to get the paint can off her hand, but she finds it stuck to her hands. She taps it on the wall, in an effort to get it off, to no avail. She however accidentally presses the nozzle, making it spray black paint on the door.'

Her partner notices the spraying sound, raising her suspicions. "What is that I hear? Did I hear a spray? Are you perfuming yourself for gym class?!"

"What?! No! Don't mind me. I'm just taking a leak!" Maggie then proves it by flushing the toilet. "Hear me?"

However, the flushing does not stop. Water suddenly bursts from the handle and starts to overflow from the bowl. Maggie tries to conceal the flooding toilet bowl with her own hands. But the powerful hydraulics from the overflowing bowl sends a stronger surge of water.

Her classmate then notices the floor starting to flood. "Maggie? What's going on in there?"

But Maggie is in denial. "Nothing. Just don't mind me and get back!"

The flood starts to enter the gym and interfere with the class.

"Hey guys! Flood coming from the lockers of the girls!" the Asian classmate warns them, making the female classmates rush to the girls' locker room, and the boys pile up by the door.

Lynn secretly grins from behind. "Things are going to plan. Mwahahaha!"

Surely enough, water suddenly erupts from the toilet like a geyser that hits Maggie and shoots her out of the cubicle, making her land on a ceramic-plated wall.

Water continues to jet on her face but quickly recedes, making Maggie all the more soaked and making her eyeliner drenched on her face.

Her female classmates are at shock on what just happened.

"Maggie, did you just…?" one girl classmate asks.

"Maggie was knocked scared by toilet water!" another female classmate points out.

But the ultimate victim is Maggie herself, who suddenly sheds her rebellious attitude by coiling her entire body in horror and rocking back and forth like a cowardly baby. Her eyes are just wide opened at horror.

Because of this, her classmates laugh at her. Then they easily come up with a mock song, which they chant, to Maggie's horror, "A toilet scared off Maggie! A toilet scared off Maggie! A toilet scared off Maggie!"

As Maggie hears the bullying remarks from her classmates, horror warps in her head, making her eyes and twitch all the more.

Lynn enters the scene and asks in pretend to her African-American classmate, "What happened here? And why is 'Maggie' lying on the floor like that?"

"Ohh, she let a toilet overflow. And the toilet water gets shot at her face," she answers.

This is an indication that her and her siblings' prank succeeded. Lynn then grins secretly. "Revenge is sweet. Mission accomplished."

After the day, with the events after that mishap/prank have yet to be revealed, Lynn approaches to Lincoln and Luan who are waiting by the staircase.

"So was it good?" Lincoln asks.

"Victory is ours, bro," Lynn confirms, making Lincoln and Luan holler in celebration. They also jump in joy for pulling off another successful prank to another student who deserves their fate. "And now, as per celebration…" Lynn then pulls out a Coke bottle and shakes it harder for the bottle to pop out like a champagne bottle.

"Where you get the soda?" Lincoln asks.

"My homeroom commends me for gym class. So here's our reward," Lynn answers.

Luan then magically pulls out three wine glasses for them to celebrate on. "Here you go. Now, a toast for a great breed of vigilante pranksters, fighting against the evil kids who take what they want with no sympathy. A great prank is what they deserve. Cheers to that!"

"Cheers!" Lincoln and Luan respond, before the three give a toast with their wine glasses.

"Now, let us stereo this celebration even more. Hehe," Luan adds, bringing out a mini boombox and playing "Celebration" by Kool & The Gang. As the song plays, the three then dance and sing along to the beat while they walk back home.

 _Celebrate good times! Come on!_

 _Celebrate good times! Come on!_

Just as they enter the Loud house, their celebration is interrupted when Lori rings their attention. "Guys, there you are! Have you seen Lisa?"

"I thought Lisa is in a class session at Oxford?" Lincoln deduces.

"Oh no. Literally not good!" Lori expresses in panic.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Luan asks.

"I need her to represent for the school's chess team on next week's state athletic competition," Lori explains, "If it weren't for Maggie who get suspended from vandalizing the girl's locker room."

"Wait! Maggie? Maggie, part of the chess team?" Lynn wonders.

"Yeah, Maggie. Your classmate on seventh grade, who got busted earlier in your class," Lori replies.

"How did you know?"

"Ahh…because the whole school knows. It was featured in the school paper's website. See?" Lori then shows her laptop to the three, featuring the school paper's webpage featuring the subtle headline "Member of Chess Team, Busted for Toilet Break".

Luan then squints her eyes for a better vision, after she recognizes the girl that Lynn intended to take down. Then effectively, it all becomes clear.

"Wait. Maggie?" she utters, leading her to recall a prominent client featured in "Funny Business", whom she and Lincoln try to amuse on her 13th birthday. "Oh no…" she replies with her eyes twitched open.

"What is it Luan?" Lincoln wonders.

Luan then whispers the conundrum to her brother. "Oh no…that Maggie…" he also replies with his eyes twitched open.

Lori notices their utterances and asks, "What do you mean 'that Maggie'?"

"Oh nothing," Lincoln quickly responds, and then pushes his two sisters to his room, "Thanks for the update Lori. We'll try to reach out Lisa. In the meantime, me, Lynn and Luan need to study for tomorrow."

"But you three are in different levels. How is group study literally possible?" Lori interferes.

Then Luan quickly adds to his defense, "Ahh yes, it is now. We're studying its possibilities. Haha. Thank you again Lori. Bye!"

Just at that completely obvious denial, Lori bluffs them off. "Weirdos."

Back at the troublesome trio, Lincoln reveals finally to Lynn that Maggie was one of their clients for Luan's birthday services, while Lynn reveals how critical it is to have a chess representative for Royal Woods. All arguments are genuinely valid. That is how Lynn and Luan are close to antagonizing each other.

"You didn't tell us wholly who were dealing in the first place!" Luan argues.

"Well, you didn't warn me how 'effective' your pranks were!" Lynn counters.

"Oh! So you're blaming on my pranks now, huh?! Says from the person who demands it!"

"Well, coming from the mouth who thinks pranks are for those who deserve it!"

"Take that back!"

"Nope!"

"Take that back!"

"Yes, keep on saying that, and I will not take it back, buckteeth!"

"Freckle monster!"

"Passing gas!"

"Smells like gas!"

"Foot stool!"

"Athlete's foot!"

"Corny relief!"

"MV-Please!"

"Worse than Jared Leto!"

"Worse than Neil Armstrong!"

"Worse than Neil Armstrong?"

Finally, Lincoln snaps them both out. "Okay, will you two knock it off?! It's all our fault! You called out your situation. We agreed to call the shots. It's all our fault."

Thanks to Lincoln's pleas, the two sisters stop with their bickering.

"Fine. But what are we going to do now?" Luan responds.

"Well, the deed is done. I don't know what's next," Lincoln utters.

"How about this? We know what we've done. We're sorry. But for a moment, let's forget that this all happened. No one ever say anything about the prank, or even talk about it to others," Lynn suggests. "I mean how hard can it be to ignore such a thing?"

Then, the three siblings laugh hysterically, ignoring the issue for a while. Just like the laugh Dr. Evil gives for his minions to laugh along with him, they laugh continually until they recall their guilt. Their laughs therefore turn to worried moans.

Lynn in her best worried tone utters, "Well, good luck to us…"


	4. Chapter 4

It is never easy for Lincoln, Luan and Lynn to hide the fact that they are responsible for the prank against Maggie. More than the guilt they try to deny is the worry on how crucial can this impact on Maggie. As they vow to hide their guilt until they can come up with a plan, three of them face their conundrums on the very next day:

At class, Lincoln has his eye stared wide at the chalkboard, making Clyde concerned.

"Buddy, are you okay?" he asks, to which Lincoln nods.

Mrs. Johnson also notices this as she turns to Lincoln. "Lincoln, my dear, you have been staring like that for the whole day. Is there anything wrong?"

Lincoln then shakes his head "no" uncontrollably.

* * *

During cooking class, Luan is about to bake a funnel cake as she set the dough to the oven. However, she inadvertently overheats it, making it burn and causing the oven to let out fumes.

"Luan, your cake is overheating!" her classmate alerts her. But she remains irresponsive, due to staring wide-eyed blankly into space.

The smoke then gets detected by the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to activate. Her classmates flee from the smoke, but Luan remains stagnant.

* * *

On soccer training, Lynn just remains at her post, several paces north of her opponent's goal net. As her team receives the ball and aims it to the base of the opposing team, the sports junkie stands stagnant and motionless from the proceedings.

Coach Pakowski notices this and signals her, "Loud, heads up! The ball is heading for you!"

But Lynn remains still for the entire time, giving the opportunity for the ball to hit her on the head.

"Lynn!" her teammates yelp, approaching her as a result.

"Are you okay?" one of her teammates asks her.

With Lynn on her stillest, she barely can move or even feel the pain on her head. But she can only say, "I see dead people."

* * *

There are more moments when the three attempt to hide their plight, but they end up failing: Lincoln during lunch, Luan at a class presentation, Lynn on hall monitor duty. And that is just the tip of the iceberg.

It all comes down when the three siblings are at home. And more challenges to hide their come along the way, especially during dinner when the rest of the family notices Lincoln, Luan and Lynn with their bug-eyed stunned reaction.

"Are you three literally okay?" Lori asks them.

"Yeah, your face looks so suspicious," Rita remarks.

But Lynn suddenly bursts, "I swear mom! We didn't do anything wrong!"

Lincoln is able to salvage Lynn's argument in the same hysterical tone, "We swear mom! What Lynn said! It's not like we did something wrong!"

Then Luan butts in with a contradicting defense, "Actually, we really caused something. But we didn't mean it. But we were trying to fix it!"

Hearing that, Lynn tries to claw Luan away from her defense and clarifies to the family. But Lincoln butts in with his own defense, and so does Luan. This leads them to argue one another and cause another fight cloud in the process.

Their quarrel moves away from the dinner table and inches away to the kitchen. Because of that, Lynn Sr. takes action and blocks their way. "Oh you better stop now!" he insists, then pushes them to the carpeted floor with a broomstick. "Okay, into your rooms now!"

With that kind of scold, Lincoln, Lynn and Luan hurry to the former's room to resolve their case. Mr. and Mrs. Loud follow suit from behind.

"Now take this time to talk among yourselves what you have done…" Rita instructs them.

But Lincoln confidently assures them, "Don't worry mom. We'll be able to resolve this immediately. It's normal sibling talk. Hehe."

"Are you sure about this, honey? Because you three acted weird lately."

"Don't worry about it guys. We'll solve this in no time" Lincoln guarantees, pushing his parents away from his room. "Why don't you finish dinner first?"

"Okay, okay, so why are you pushing us away?" Lynn Sr. asks, "It's not like you're hiding from us or something. Lincoln?"

"Don't worry about it dad. It's sibling talk. Only operate with us, siblings. Don't worry. We'll be fine." And leaving that guarantee, Lincoln races to his room and shuts the door.

His parents are just left stunned at what just happened.

"Honestly, I am failing to grasp to what our children are doing," Rita comments.

"Tell me about it," Lynn Sr. responds, "I once had a hard time understanding Leni's language. When she went home late without telling home, she kept saying 'YOLO'. I tried to look it up in the dictionary and found it. And I said to myself, 'Goodness, the man who invented this word must be a loser.' Then I taught Leni a lesson."

"Don't tell me you physically punished her?"

"No, I literally taught Leni a lesson. It was fun. It was like this classroom setting. And there's a small chalkboard. And Leni was like a little kid, wanting to study. It was fun!"

Just at that remark, Rita slaps her faced in disgruntlement.

* * *

Back at Lincoln and company, just as the former secures his room from anyone in sight, he sighs in relief. "That was close."

"Sorry guys! I didn't mean to burst out like that," Lynn expresses her regret. "I just can't handle the guilt forever. This is madness!"

"I know. Me too," Luan replies, "I was at school, and I feel like a criminal just marching at the hallways. And I accidentally blurted out my classmate's secret admirer. And then I went out like crazy!"

"Well, at least it's not our scenario," Lynn reacts positively from what Luan said.

"Okay, okay. We are this close to revealing our crimes," Lincoln reminds them both, "What must we do?"

Out of a deep sigh, Luan firmly suggests, "I guess we have no choice. We have to admit our mistakes."

Of course, Lynn takes against it, "WHAT?! No way! No how! Do you even know what's going to happen if we reveal ourselves as the people responsible for this mess?! The school's gonna cancel on all privileges. And worse, they're gonna pull us out of all the clubs. I can't afford to be dropped out of my teams, just because of a phony prank! I can't!"

"You're the one who asked for this, numb-chucks!"

"Shut up, pony face!"

Just as Luan and Lynn growl at each other, they start to beat each other up, creating another fight cloud.

Because of that, Lincoln steps up to them, "Okay, will you two stop this?! I thought we're supposed to resolve this for mom and dad's sake?!"

At that reminder, the two sisters stop quarreling. But they still push each other on their own directions.

"Look, the guilt is just gonna get worse. We have to do something about it," Lincoln reiterates.

"We have no other choice Lincoln. We have to admit our mistakes," Luan proposes.

Lynn then immediately rebuffs, "Oh no! Not with this girl saying 'no'."

Luan then gives her concern to appeal to Lynn, "Look Lynn, I do pranks for fun. I don't mean to harm them in a way that's devastating. But now, it has gone too far. And I realized that this is no laughing matter. Pun sincerely intended."

At that moment, Lynn empathizes with Luan's perception of their prank's comeuppances. With that in mind, she suggests a fortified plan with a different side, "How about this? We'll try to…make friends with…'Maggie'. And once we gain her trust, it will be alright."

"How does that help the situation?" Lincoln addresses.

"Trust me. We just need to do nice things to her to make us think we are good. Then, she will forget the whole conundrum because we helped her. How's that?"

"Lynn, I don't think this is right," Lincoln points out.

"Then what do you suggest, little bro? Walk in there and confess that we are the bad guys in this story. Luan, let's face the music. Don't you want your clown business to look bad after what we've done? We've got to think straight about this. There's another way around."

Luan then ponders on this case. Her defense was that she actually can feel her prank made unintentional damage to a person, and that she deserves punishment for her pranking. That is contradictory to Lincoln's perception, where he knows that the three of them is accountable to their mistake, and that they must undergo the regulatory sanctions of their actions. But for Lynn, she believes that they could at least show good deeds to Maggie (and somewhat apologize to her for their mistakes) to remove their guilt, settle rifts with her and avoid confronting consequences. Though secretly, she just does not want to be demoted from her sports extra-curriculars.

All of these are valid arguments on a case that they never thought we go too far. But what was done is done. From there, Luan resolves to Lynn's suggestion.

* * *

The next day, Lynn, Luan and Lincoln proceed to the guidance counselor and claim that they represent for "Funny Business Inc." who volunteer to cheer up Maggie. Of course, the counselor delightfully accepts them and takes them to the student lounge where they see Maggie being consoled by her emo friends through a candlelight vigil-like ritual.

"Here we appease for her dignity to return to her and to bring her life," the fat emo friend recites, as her friends chant along.

Abruptly, the counselor knocks on the door to call out their attention. "Maggie and company, we have some friends for you. They say want to cheer you up." Lincoln, Lynn and Luan then wave at them nervously as they see the sullen look on the faces of the emos.

"What do they want?" her friend asks.

"We are just here to bring peace and joy and other happy stuff to Maggie. We just hope to lift her spirits up," Lynn says.

"Her spirit is at peace. She only needs a period of reflection," Maggie's emo friend with the low bangs mentions.

"Well, shouldn't you kids be at class now?" the counselor assesses.

Realizing that, Maggie's friends walk out begrudgingly.

"We'll be with you in spirit," her fat friend promises.

"In spirit," Maggie utters.

As Maggie's accomplices walk out, the three walk in hesitatingly with Lynn being pushed to the front.

"Okay, plain and simple, just try to cheer her up. But don't ever address anything about her case. We halt her case as of the moment, since we investigated that Maggie may have triggered a PTSD from the…incident," the guidance counselor exposits, making the three feel guiltier. "Now, I will leave you all to her. I hope to see good results. Good luck!"

As the counselor walks away, the three approach Maggie.

"What do you want?" Maggie berates then firsthand, "An extra service charge for my birthday party?"

"What? No. We are here to cheer you up. And to support that you are not the only person with…that….thing you are dealing with," Lynn friendlily affirms in a failing way.

"News flash: I have friends who can support me. I don't need the company of a little boy with old man's hair, a bucktoothed clown and the worst gym classmate ever to support me."

"Woah, such guts for you to say that!" Lynn then proceeds to march towards her. But Luan stops her.

"I'll handle this," Luan says. "Listen Maggie, we know how tough it is to be a victim. Let's not discuss it further. But, why don't we turn that frown upside down? Because there is more to life than that. Definitely, something worse than that."

"Tell me about it. I'd have to suffer hearing my mom sing karaoke," Maggie reacts.

"Now, give us a chance. If this doesn't work for you, then we'll completely walk out. What do you say?"

Once Luan gives that selection, Maggie ponders on the chances of her day getting worse. Nevertheless, she reluctantly accepts their option with a frown.


End file.
